The Banquo Legacy (novel)
|number = 35 |doctor = Eighth Doctor |companions = , |enemy = , s |setting = , | , and | , 1968| , }} |writer = & |publisher = BBC Books |release date = |format = Paperback Book; 52 Chapters, 276 Pages |isbn = ISBN 0-563-53808-2 |prev = The Space Age (novel) |next = The Ancestor Cell (novel) }} The Banquo Legacy was the thirty-fifth novel in the series. It was written by and . It concluded with a prelude to , continuing the lead-up of previous novels. Banquo put two new characters in the leading roles and had them tell the story through first-person accounts. was sidelined for the vast majority of the book. Publisher's summary — scene of a gruesome murder a hundred years ago. Now history is about to repeat itself. — the age of advancement, of , of technology. Scientist is preparing to push the boundaries of science still further, into a new area: the science of the mind. Pieced together at last from the accounts of solicitor and Inspector of , the full story of Banquo Manor can now be told. Or can it? Even Hopkinson and Stratford don't know the truth about the mysterious Doctor Friedlander and his associate Herr Kreiner — noted forensic scientists from who have come to witness the experiment. And for , time is literally running out. He knows that is dying. He's aware that he has lost his own ability to . He's worried by 's fake German accent. And he's desperate to uncover the Time Lord agent who has him trapped. Plot to be added Characters * * * * * * * * * * Residents and staff of Banquo Manor * Sir * * * * * Police * Inspector * Sergeant * Inspector * Chief Inspector References The Doctor * is the Doctor's favourite time and place. * He refers to as "a colleague and occasional collaborator in adventures of the mind, the body and the soul". Physics * is present in s at a low level. * According to the Doctor, the "inhibits the block-transfer equations that make reconstitution and regeneration of the outer plasmic shell possible". Books * The is among Harries' book collection. Plays from the real world * Ian considers whether the situation is akin to that or . Earth locations * Gordon Seavers went to . * is the nearest town to . * Ian Stratford took a taxi from to . Human organisations * The Doctor poses as a member of the . Foods and beverages from the real world * John and Beryl drink . Individuals * The Doctor states that would have a field day in book collection. People from the real world * John feels like he's trapped in an play. * The Doctor states that the age of the gentleman scientist is over. "No more , or ". * allowed half a million volts to pass through his body and walked away unscathed. * Among Harries' book collection is some poetry containing works by . Books from the real world * Ian read by . * The Doctor states that he provided with notes on premature burial for his book. * Susan states that her climb down the chimney resembles . * Coleridge's poem, , is among Harries' book collection. Notes * The Banquo Legacy is composed of The Record of Inspector Ian Stratford and The Account of John Hopkinson, the exceptions being the prologue and epilogue. * The prologue contains a section of the book only concluded in the epilogue, with the body of the book explaining it. Continuity * Simpson is able to gain the "seed code" of Compassion's randomiser from , leading straight into . * The Doctor mentions nearly being killed by a . ( : ) * The Doctor comments that he "once did something similar with a charge of distronic radiation on a Zygon ship in Scotland" when explaining Nikola Tesla's allowing half a million volts to pass through him. ( : ) External links * * [http://mysite.science.uottawa.ca/rsmith43/cloister/banq.htm The Cloister Library: The Banquo Legacy] Category:EDA novels Category:2000 novels Category:Stories set in 1798 Category:Stories set in 1898 Category:Stories set in 1968 Category:Stories set in Oxford Category:Pseudo-historical stories Category:Doctor-lite stories